Flesh and Blood
by LinVolturi
Summary: They were separated the night their parents died. He disappeared while she went to live with their Aunt. Then Ciel reappeared with a new butler dressed in black. What happens when their Aunt joins their parents in death and Christine returns to the mansion, haunted with memories of the past? What is she to make of her brother's creepy but able butler?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The fire's blaze cackled and shrieked. It bellowed and roared while men and women attempted to stop the flame's growth with buckets of water. Their efforts seemed futile, the Phantomhive's manor had a large and spacious exterior. If they couldn't control the flames that had swallowed up the outside. How could they hope to rescue the elegant and abundant interior? Still, they vigorously continued their work. The Earl Vincent Phantomhive and his lovely wife, Rachel, remained inside. Among them was likely their young son, Ciel. All members of the household staff would not give up until their master and his family was retrieved. They were Phantomhive servants after all. Anything less would not suffice.

"We need more water!" A man's gruff voice yelled. The large crowd began to hurry bringing what water they could find towards the mansion. With much haste they continued to fight the fire in hope to save their master. Suddenly another ball of flames bursts through the windows. Warning that anyone who came near would be met with the same fate. A loud rumble was heard and abruptly the roof began to collapse. All seemed hopeless.

Nearby was a carriage, steadily making it's way towards the Phantomhive mansion. Inside were two ladies. One dressed in a beautiful red dress that matched her hair, eyes and personality perfectly. She gazed down at the smaller girl while a soft smile was present on her lips. Much happiness filled them as they spoke of their day's adventure.

"Thank you for the wonderful outing today, Aunt Angelina!" The younger girl spoke. Her eyes were blue while her hair was a caramel brown. Her face was pale with only a small tint of pink to give it color. She was a rather plain girl, unfortunately she did not inherited her mother's blatant beauty. Still, Angelina Dalles found she loved her niece. She had a sweet and spunky personalty, her aunt thought was adorable.

"You are welcome darling! We shall have to do this again soon." Angelina closed her eyes while her smile widened. "Next time, we'll have to go shopping on your birthday, Christine, I know..." Suddenly the carriage halted. They could hear a loud and roaring crackling outside. Both females paused and looked towards the carriage door. "Hmmm, I wonder what's going on."

"Aunt An?" Christine Phantomhive questioned as her aunt stood and opened the carriage door. She stepped out but had not yet seen what caused the commotion.

"Don't look so distressed I'm sure its..." It was then Angelina saw what had caused this abrupt halt. Her eyes widened, while shock began to fill her. Phantomhive manor...it was burning? How? Why? When?

"Aunt An? Aunt An, what's wrong?" The younger girl pressed before she stood. Suddenly her aunt's hand raised, preventing her from exiting the carriage. Angelina needed to know what was going on. She needed answers before she bothered her niece with this horrible and sure to be upsetting news.

"Wait here." Madame Red ordered before she closed the carriage doors. Her red eyes widened as a ball of flames burst up through her sister's mansion. A haze filled the air from the black smoke that came with the fire. She could feel the warm blaze. It caused her face to glisten with sweat, almost like it was melting from the heat. Quickly she made her way over to a servant she knew worked for her sister. "What happened ? Where is my family?" The handmaiden paused, her face quickly paled and she debating what to tell her former lady's sister.

"We don't know what happened, my Lady. The mansion seemed to burst into flames without reason. There are rumors going around about the Earl and his wife, I'm afraid. I'm sorry but your sister and brother-in-law are likely gone." The old woman told her. Her face wrinkled and hair white with speckled grey hairs.

"What of my nephew?" Angelina questioned. Her heart fell in her chest but her voice was strong and unwavering. She needed to know everything. This was her family after all.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Madam?" A familiar voice interrupted. The woman in red turned to see her niece had stepped out of the carriage and was a few feet away from her. There was a worried, confused look on the girl's face. Her blue eyes gazed across her burning home. "Aunt An, where is my mother and father?" The girl questioned, her eyes were wide. "Where is Ciel? What happened? Are they alright?"

Angelina Dalles' heart shattered. As a doctor she had seen much death in her life. Usually the people she watched die were old or sick. She knew the heart ache and pain that accompanied the death of loved ones from when her husband and child were lost. Now this innocent young girl would have to experience this heart shattering pain. Though it became difficult to breathe, Angelina gave her niece a small, reassuring smile.

"Come Christine," She motioned the girl away from the flames that were destroying her home. "Let us speak in the carriage." Everyone else was gone. Her husband, child, sister, the man she truly loved and her nephew. They had all been taken from her so suddenly and so violently. Yet, her fifteen year old niece remained. She was all that was left. Yes, they both still had one person to love and care about. She would do her best to parent the girl. Suddenly her niece stopped, causing the older woman to turn to her. "Christine?"

"What happens now? I..." Christine began to panic, she became overwhelmed with realization. Her gaze turned to the ground. It was her brother's birthday. She wanted to give him his present, to laugh and celebrate his life with their family. They were five years apart, still they had been close friends. Now, he may not even be alive? Nor were her father and mother? How could this happen? Why? Angelina quickly took note of her niece's grieved face. She knew this young girl needed answers and closure. Kindly she offered her hand out, catching the glance of the girl. She sent her a forced, small, sympathetic smile.

"We're going to be alright. You're going to come live with me for a while as we figure some things out. If our family is indeed in there, we'll grieve and we'll bury those we love but we shall do it together, understand? I promise, you'll be alright." Madame Red assured her niece before pulling her into a tight, protective embrace. The night's darkness began to engulf them. Her red eyes looked up at the grim sight. The fire was finally starting to die down. Soon, they would know for sure what had become of their loved ones.

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Welcome to my newest Black Butler story! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and will join me for the first chapter. I recently discovered Black Butler and absolutely loved it so I decided to write this story. I hope you will enjoy it._

 _Just a few quick notes before we continue on. I am an amateur writing. I will and do make mistakes. I will try to have my story well edited before it's published. However, I will try to fix what errors I find as I find them. You are welcome to point these out as well, so they can get fixed quicker. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcomed and encourage. I always find my writing improves when it's critiqued. So feel free to do that._

 _This story is rated "T" for now. May change to "M" in later chapters. The story begins during the first season of Black Butler._

 _Thank you for checking out my story! If you have time and are so inclined, feel free to leave a review! As always constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again! ~Lin_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Madame Red, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis or any other cannon character that will appear in this story. Nor am I making any money, this story is purely for fun and entertainment._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Red, crimson red stained the stone ground. The blood flowed and pooled around her lifeless body. His sky colored eyes gazed down on her in all that red. He felt...nothing. The coal colored night grew darker as it swallowed the Queen's guard dog and his once charismatic aunt.

A look of despair formed on his face but only for a moment. Ciel's face quickly resumed it's normal serious tone. His first and foremost objective was to ease the Queen's mind and defeat Jack the Ripper. Now, with Madam Red dead, he could say he had achieved his goal. Regrets were pointless, though he found himself feeling empty and cold. He was numb. Whether it was from the chill in the air or the seldom, barely noticeable heartache he felt, he could not tell. Regardless, it was done. Her death marked the end of Jack the Ripper. This case was officially closed. It was as simple as that.

A few moments passed before he found himself standing. Slowly, he dragged his feet against the pavement. It was fine...everything was fine. He told himself over and over again. He would not submit to that bitter anguish that was trying to form in his chest. Such feelings were unacceptable and unwanted. He would not allow anything so useless into his mind. If it tried to form, he would simply remove it. He would not wallow in 'what if's'. Silently he and his butler, Sebastian, made their way to the town-home.

While the Queen's request had been dealt with, a new problem needed his attention. With Madam Red gone it meant, his elder sister would be in need of a place to live. She didn't seem to fancy the mansion or town-house. However, it couldn't be helped. Her options were few.

Since their parents' death the siblings had drifted apart. Christine became withdrawn but had managed to move on. She had been well cared for by Madam Red. Their aunt-niece relationship had been strong. Her brother did not have that same luxury. After the events of his kidnapping, he could never move on. No matter the cost he would have his revenge. Still, they cared for each other, though Ciel would never admit anything of the sort. He could not afford to have any kind of feelings, not even for his own kin.

"Sebastian." Ciel halted and turned to the tall form that walked besides him.

"Master?" The black haired man questioned. His red-eyes gazed down on the young boy.

"Prepare my sister's room." Ciel ordered, his face remained stoic. "She will likely be living with us once the funeral is over." As head of the Phantomhive family, it was his responsibility to ensure his sister was safe and well taken care of. He would not waiver in that duty. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied without hesitation. He had suspected this and had already began preparations for his Master's sister. "I shall have it ready for her well before she arrives at the manor."

Ciel nodded and the two continued to walk. His concerns continued to fester. Soon, Christine would know of Madame Red's death. While they hadn't spent a lot of time together, he knew exactly how she'd react to the news. He could almost picture it as if it was playing out in front of him. Her face would drop while the look of utter shock formed. Her face would whiten even more pale than she normally was. Tears would swell, then softly flow down her cheek. She would proceed to occupy herself with small meaningless tasks to distract from the pain of loss. Midnight black would suddenly become her color of choice for clothing. Yes, that was exactly what she would do. He knew her that well, at least.

 ** _~3 days later~_**

The sun shown brightly, it's rays warmly caressed the green grass as it danced in the wind. It was a beautiful day, there was no sign of grief or despair. It didn't reflect the heart shattering emotions that filled the two young women as they stood by the window of a tall church. Both wore dresses of ebony while great sorrow filled their eyes. One had hair of gold while the other's was a soft brown.

They remained quiet as memories of Madame Red, trickled through their thoughts. Another mother, well parental figure, was gone. Emptiness and loneliness filled the seventeen year old woman. Christine's gaze remained on the ground, while her arms were folded around herself in comfort. How could Aunt An be gone? How could she have died so suddenly? Something was off, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. However, she did not believe her aunt's death was natural.

Tears threatened to leak, though she attempted to fight them back. Her eyes closed while her fists balled. Damn, why couldn't she control her emotions the way Ciel controlled his? How could her younger brother be so much better at that than her?

"Have you spoken with Ciel at all?" Elizabeth softly questioned. Christine's eyes opened and lifted to the younger girl. "He will be here. won't he?"

"He said he would be here." The young woman answered with a nod. Her thoughts turned towards her younger brother. He had been so calm and collect when he told her their aunt was dead. "I have yet to see him today, though."

"I hope he'll be here soon. People are already arriving for the services." The golden haired girl commented. Christine's stormy eyes turned to see Elizabeth was right. People were starting to arrive and Ciel was no where to be found.

 _'Brother.'_ Christine thought as she looked out the window once more. Minutes passed quickly and there was still no sign of him. _'You can't miss this, please.'_

Her gaze, then, turned to her aunt's coffin. With heavy hearts, Elizabeth and Christine made their was over to it. Soon, the funeral began, without Ciel. Aunt An was wearing white. White was far from the color her red haired relative had treasured so much. Her original plan had been to bury Madam Red in her beloved cardinal gown. The attire the church insisted upon was far too plain and bare for such a spirited woman. It simply didn't seem right for her to be buried without acknowledging her fiery personality.

The two young ladies remained in front of the casket. Elizabeth cried while Christine's continued to stare at her aunt's body in disbelief. The scene that was playing out before her seemed surreal, like she was in a haze. The preacher gave his sermon, though she found little interest or comfort in his words. Tears again began to form. How she wished, Aunt An could simply open her eyes and return home with her. Her eyes closed and her head turned away. Suddenly, they heard the large church doors open. She turned to see her brother standing at the door way. In his arms, he carried a scarlet red dress.

...

Later that evening, the servants of Madam Red began to pack up their late mistress's house. Walls that had been full of color became bare and empty. The halls that had been filled with happiness and laughter were cold and unfeeling. Aunt An had been a good mother-figure. She had encouraged her niece as well as been fun-loving. Yet, that joy suddenly vanished. Loneliness filled it's place. This house now felt hallow and barren.

She stood by the window while the servants continued their work. Her own room had begun to be packed into trunks, though their destination had not yet been decided. Christine let out a sigh, as she held back her remorse. She was a Phantomhive; like her brother she would strive to maintain a severe demeanor. Not matter how much it hurt.

"Christine." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned to find her younger brother, in his coat and top hat. They hadn't had a lot of opportunities to talk since the funeral, her lips slightly turned up, into a soft smile. While felt as though her heart had been shattered into a thousand small shards, seeing her brother did make her happy. At least, they still had each other.

"Ciel." Her voice quivered slightly. He walked up to her and greeted her with a small bow. She returned the gesture before she caught sight of her now desolated room. A deserted feeling came over her, before she turned back to the young boy. Quickly she fought back her emotions. If her younger brother could do it, so could she. "You were late to Aunt An's funeral."

"Yes, I apologize. I wanted to make sure everything was set before I entered." He commented, referring to the red rose petals that had swarmed the church. The girl's smile widened slightly. Aunt An would have loved that, that was certain.

"It was a very beautiful display. I had been worried you weren't coming." She confessed as she took a step closer to him. "The dress you brought with you was one of her favorites. Thank you for that." At least one of them had, had the courage and been in the right mind to stand against the church on that. Since their aunt's passing, Christine found herself in a haze, her mind muffled. It became harder to process what was going on around her. It was pathetic she was having a harder time dealing with this death than her brother. She was the older sibling. She should be the strong one.

"Have you thought at all, what you wish to do?" Ciel asked her. His gaze turned to her. "I know you originally wanted to stay with Madam Red. However, circumstances being what they are, that is no longer an option."

"i know. I honestly haven't thought that far." She confessed. The melancholy look remained on her face. "My mind has mostly been on funeral arrangements the last few days."

"I understand." The young noble nodded before he continued. "I won't pressure you but you could always come home. You would be welcomed there." Christine's face dropped slightly. Her face began to flush at the thought of returning to the replicated manor. Despite her brother's effort to rebuild everything exactly as it was, she found no solace in those walls. Those raw and carefree memories did nothing but released the pain she had worked so hard to dam up.

"Perhaps, I shall." Christine replied, though it was clear she didn't like that particular option. She would soon be old enough to marry or live on her own. While, Ciel was the head of the family that didn't change the fact that she was the eldest. She did not want to become a burden on him. Not when she was capable of doing things on her own.

"I suppose you could go live with Elizabeth." Ciel suggested. He was sure she would refuse that particular choice. While his sister adored his fiance, he knew Christine would never want to live with the younger girl. She was as good as moved back to the manor. He watched as Christine slowly, shook her head.

"No." She whispered as she turned back to her brother. "I would intrude on them."

"Then return home." Her brother urged. "It is peaceful and quiet there. You can take you time, deciding what you want to do. I will have Sebastian arrange tutors for you. You will have everything you need." She was quiet, carefully weighing through her options. Again the haze set in, she could hardly believe that were to leave her lips.

"Allow me a couple days to finish up here." Christine said after a few minutes. "Then, I will join you back at the manor."

 _ **~2 Days Later~**_

"Was that a carriage I heard?" Finny asked while he and the two other Phantomhive servants waited excitedly for their Lady to arrive.

"I don't think so." Baldroy commented with a smile as the three continued to look out the windows for an arriving carriage.

"Young Lady Christine will be here soon, yes she will!" Mey-Rin beamed, glad to finally have permanent female company at the manor. Sebastian had given her the important task of being Lady Christine's handmaiden. Oh she couldn't wait to prove how useful she could be. Suddenly a shadowy figured appeared behind them. With a quick clear of the throat and the trio turned to find the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Alarmed, the servants quickly formed a line.

"Alright you three, behave. I don't want any, _any_ trouble from you today. Understand?" Sebastian instructed with a smile. He would not permit any nonsense from his staff. Not today. The master had made it clear, everything was to be perfect. "Lady Christine will be here momentarily. Our lord and master wishes to show her the gardens before she retires to her room. Mey-Rin, you remember your task?"

"Yes, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin nodded, vigorously.

"Good, now remember, it's been some time since our mistress has set foot in this house." The tall, dark demon reminded them. "Let's do our best to welcome her as pleasantly as possible."

Meanwhile, Ciel made his way down the stairs. Christine would be arriving in the near future and he would receive her as warmly as possible. He knew, for whatever reason, she had come to hate the walls of the Phantomhive manor. She spent little time at the manor since it had been rebuilt. Still, he was sure he and Sebastian could change her attitude. She would come to feel at home here.

He stepped outside as the sound of galloping horses was heard. Already outside stood Sebastian, he held his silver pocket watch in his hand. Everything looked to be in order. With Sebastian in charge, he wouldn't accept anything less.

"She's right on schedule." The butler commented before he glanced down to the head of the house. Ciel returned his gaze before he paused next to him.

"Indeed." Ciel nodded as a carriage appeared in the near distance. "Shall we go over our plan again?"

"No, my lord." Sebastian shook his head. There wasn't time nor was there need to. "Everything is in place."

"Good." The Lord said as a carriage pulled up in front of them. "Don't disappointment me."

"Of course not, Master." The demon nodded. "I would never." With that he took a few steps forward and opened the door to the now stopped carriage. With steady hands he opened the door.

"Lady Christine," Sebastian greeted, his white gloved hand held out to help her out. A black gloved hand rested in his as the young woman stood and stepped out into the bright sun. Her gaze turned up towards the mansion. It was elegant as ever. Her brother had spared no expense to revive it just as it had been. "Welcome home. We've been expecting you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Christine said before her gaze fell upon the small figure of her brother. "Ciel."

"Christine." Ciel formally greeted with a bow. Christine's first inclination was to run up to him and give him a hug. However, all he did was bow so formally to her. Perhaps they had drifted further than she realized. Instead of a hug, she returned the bow. "I trust you had a pleasant trip."

"I did, yes." She replied, with a nod. "You look well."

"As do you." Her brother complimented. She looked better than she had at the funeral at least. Though, he wished she had left her dreary black dress back in town.

"Lady Christine, I trust you remember Baldroy, Mey-Ren and Finny?" Sebastian questioned as he motioned towards the house staff that had gathered to greet her.

"Naturally." Christine said as she sent them a small forced smile. "It is good to see you all again." The trio gave her a variety of replies, mostly along the gist of 'good to see you to' before they bowed to her.

"Shall we take a walk through the gardens before you head up to your room to settle in?" Ciel questioned as he offered her his arm. A small smile formed on the young woman's face. When did her brother get to be such a gentleman? She nodded and too his arm. He was such a cute little escort, though he'd probably murder her if she ever said such a thing to him. Her smile widened at that thought as he guided her through the grounds. Behind them walked Sebastian and the rest of servants. They kept their distance but were still close by.

"You've replicated this place well." Christine complimented. Even the garden was the same as it had been. "It's so beautiful, almost like walking into a memory."

"Yes, well, it is as according my instruction, isn't that right Sebastian?" Ciel glanced back to his butler.

"Quite right sir." Sebastian agreed as he walked a few steps behind his Lord. Flower petals seemed to pirouette against each other in the soft breeze. Birds sang happily in the trees while the trickling sound of water was heard. Yes, everything was as it had been. A nostalgic feeling came over the young woman. Shadows of her parents seemed to appear out of the corner of her eye. However, such ghosts were only illusions. Nothing was there. Still, memories of growing up here began to fill her.

"Even the fountain is the same." Christine admired as her arm left her brother's and she approached the water filled fountain. Ciel paused as he watched his sister. She looked more relaxed as she watched the water fall into the cool pool. He knew it had always been her favorite part of the garden. She was right, it was like walking into a memory. "It's still so beautiful. Do you remember playing around here?"

"Yes." Ciel commented a soft smirk formed on his lips. "If I remember correctly, you always managed to fall in."

"Well, I was a lot younger then. I shan't fall in today." The young woman said with a joyful smile. This, this is how they used to be. However, that moment was short lived. She, then went to approach her brother when she began to slip. Suddenly, she felt herself fall backwards. Eyes widened as everyone realized what was about to happen. Sebastian's and Ciel's hands shot out in effort to prevent her fall. However, a loud splash was heard as water flew in the air.

"Oh no! Lady Christine!" Finny, Baldroy and Mey-Rin exclaimed, while Sebastian quickly and calmly made his way to retrieve her from the fountain. She's was proving to be a handful already. Still, this day could be saved.

Christine's face turned a bright tomato red, embarrassed at her own clumsiness. So much for that last statement. This was not the impression she wanted to make on her first day back at the manor. She had wanted to appear sophisticated and well-mannered. This didn't reflect either of those things.

 _'At least the only ones who saw were Ciel, Sebastian and...the entire house staff.'_ She thought before she turned away from the small crowd. A few seconds passed before she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and looked up to find Sebastian's hand lifted for hers. Without much though, she took it and felt herself being lifted from the fountain.

"My lady, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. He glanced her over, looking for any sign of injury. He couldn't see nor smell any blood on her. Nor did she seem to have broken bones. All she seemed to need was to dry off and dry apparel. Yes, she would be fine.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Christine mumbled, still ashamed of her current state. She then turned to her brother. "I apologize for this..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ciel interrupted, a grim scowl appeared on his face. "It appears the base may be a bit uneven. Sebastian, have that fixed."

"Yes sir." Sebastian nodded before he turned back to the young woman. "We should get you dried off and in a new dress."

"That would be much appreciated." She mentioned. It was a warm day, still it would be a shame to catch a cold.

"Very well, I will see you for lunch, sister." The boy once again bowed. "Again, I apologize for this morning's event." Few more words were spoken before Sebastian and Mey-Rin led the young woman into the mansion. Through the halls, up the stairs and down another hall they walked before they arrived at a new but familiar door. The black-haired butler opened the door and held it for the noble woman as she entered.

"We've been hard at work, preparing your room for your stay." Sebastian commented as Christine glanced around the room. The room was a crisp white color with splashes of amethyst and gold. To her right, was a bed with a floral purple pattern, an abundance of pillows and topped with a flowing canopy. She then caught sight of a white, almost glittering vanity. A selection of brushes and perfumes rested there. Her wardrobe, a nightstand and a desk were also present in her room. Fresh boutiques of white roses and other greenery were scattered throughout the room. A large window with a small balcony joined to the room. Yes, everything looked very similar to what it had. "I hope everything is satisfactory."

"Yes, it's quite lovely." She complimented. It was a more adult version of what her room once looked like. This was much more to her liking than what she had expected. A side of her feared, her brother would put her in a room of stuffed animals and small toys, purely for his amusement. She was grateful to see that was not the case.

"I leave you in Mey-Rin's care." With that the butler bowed slightly and left the room. Silently he hoped leaving Mey-Rin alone with Christine wouldn't be too disastrous. Still, it couldn't be helped. A woman's dressing room was no place for a butler. He continued down the hall until he reached his Master's study.

"I've done as you asked." Sebastian informed the young Lord. Ciel's glanced up to him. It quickly became clear to the demon that he had entered the room while his Master was deep in thought. "I've shown Lady Christine to her room and have left her with Mey-Rin to dry and dress for this afternoon's lunch."

"Are you sure that was wise?" Ciel questioned, knowing his maid's weaknesses. The last thing his sister needed was a nuisance for a handmaiden. "Why have you not hired a handmaiden for her?"

"Lady Christine will be fine with Mey-Rin." The butler reassured his young Lord. "She is clumsy but Lady Christine has seen Mey-Rin before. What she needs in this time of mourning is familiarity not a new face." The boy though a moment before he nodded. Perhaps his butler's words were true.

"That didn't as well as I'd hope it would." Ciel commented while his mind drifted back to that morning. He had hoped to impress his sister with the peace of the gardens. They had always enjoyed playing in the garden as children. Her smile had been bright and full life, then, as had his own. For a moment, he had seen that same bright look in her eyes. Keeping her at the Phantomhive manor would be easier, if she actually wanted to be there. He didn't want to have to resort to forcing his sister to stay there.

"Indeed it didn't." Sebastian acknowledged. "Though, it seems like Christine held herself well."

"She looked as if she was about to cry. She won't want to be here, if incidents like that can't be avoided." The young Lord informed his butler. That was unacceptable. Nothing of the sort could happen again.

"Yes, but, if I may ask, why is it so important for Lady Christine to be here?" The demon butler inquired. "It seemed like she was happy back in town."

"She's a Phantomhive. My enemies are hers whether she knows and acknowledges them or not." Ciel replied, his thoughts slightly drifted back to his captivity. A cult like that could easily swoop in and snatch her away if he wasn't careful. "I can better protect her, if she's with me."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian nodded. It was natural for the young Master to want to guard her. Still, there were other measures that could have been used to ensure her safety. However, he would not argue with the boy. There was far too much to do for that. Respectfully, the butler excused himself from the room and shifted to his attention to the kitchen. Lunch and tea would not make themselves, after all.

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin and Christine worked on getting her dried and dressed for lunch. First all was quiet, so much had happened in only a week's time. Never did she think she'd return to the Phantomhive's mansion to live. Yet, here she was. Wet, cold and empty. She could still hear her mother call her name as she stood in that room.

"Are you sure you're alright Miss?" Mey-Rin asked as she helped her new mistress undress from her damp clothes. "You'r mind seems far away."

"I'm fine." Christine nodded as she began to dry herself off. "It's just been...a hard week." The Lady let out a sigh. Her aunts death, packing up her home, moving into a new home where she manages to make a complete idiot out of herself. It had been a busy week if nothing else.

"You need not be ashamed my Lady." Mey-Rin tried to comfort the woman. "I fall all the time. Though I must admit, you so it more gracefully." A smile formed on the noble woman's lips. There was such a thing as gracefully falling into a fountain? The thought of it almost made her laugh. The two continued to talk as Christine changed into a fresh, dry dress.

"Is there anything else, you need, my Lady?" Mey-Rin questioned, eager to help the young mistress any way she could. A small smile formed on the noblewoman's lips. She found she quite liked the maid, though she hadn't known her very long.

"No, I'm alright." The young woman insisted before she thanked the maid and offered her a grin. "You are free to continue with your other chores. Thank you Mey-Rin."

"As you wish my Lady." Mey-Rin bowed, proud that she had done something to make the girl smile. "I shall be back shortly, to help you unpack the rest of your belongings. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

Christine nodded and Mey-Rin left, leaving the young girl alone. Again silence filled the air while the young woman stood still for a moment. Slowly her feet lifted off the ground and over to the trunks she had brought with from her aunt's home. Her finger glided over the top trunk before they curled under the top and lifted it open. Soon, her eyes rested fondly on her aunt's beloved red hat. Many of Madam Red's clothing and items had been stored, sold or given to charity. However, Christine found she was too sentimental with this particular hat. There were too many memories with it, even back before her parents died. Again she began to walk, only this time towards the window.

The sun shown brightly on her face as she glanced outside at the beauties of her brother's garden. Christine sighed and leaned against the window frame. Her head rested between the pointer and thumb of her right hand while her left hand clutched Madam Red's, red hat to her chest. What a disaster the day had been, thus far. A waterfall of tears began to trickle down her cheek, while hate burned deep in her bosom. She was going to find whoever was responsible for her aunt's death. Once she found them, they were going to pay.

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for joining me for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! A huge THANK YOU to everyone who is following/favoring my story! You all made my day! A special thank you to **Bookaholicgurl78** for reviewing! Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and know you made my day by reviewing! :)_

 _I hope you all will join me for the next chapter! It should be a fun one! I will update as soon as I'm able. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment are so inclined! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks again everyone!~Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silence, pure silence. Was this to be their future? Would whatever time Christine had left at the Phanomhive manor, be filled with this awkward lack of sound? She glanced across the table at her brother. Did they really have so little say to each other now? There was a time they would run, skip and play in halls very similar to these. There was a time laughter filled their lives while they played games or chased each other. Such times, were long gone. The stoic look on her brother's face told her that much. That and their age.

"Again I apologize for this morning." Christine spoke causing Ciel to glance up to her. They had sat down for supper and were quietly eating. Though it was now evening, her hair was still damp from the fountain incident. "I'm quite embarrassed with how the event played out."

"There's no need to be." Ciel stated uninterested in her apology. However, his eyes focused on her. He didn't want her to think she was unimportant to him. While he was busy, he could afford to spend some time on her. "I was right, the foundation of the fountain is slightly crooked. It shall be fixed at once."

"Even so I should not be so clumsy." The young woman commented. It was her own stupidity, not the fountain's architectural structure that cause her to fall. No matter what her younger brother said. "I'm nobility after all. There is no place for such reckless actions."

"Do not fret over it." Her brother said, after a moment's thought. "I'm just pleased to see you're alright. Are your chambers to your liking?"

"Yes, it's quite beautiful." She nodded, her lips turned slightly up. They were finally talking. Perhaps they could rekindle their past relationship. They had been close once; perhaps they could be again. However things were so different now. Her brother had grown up so much in such a short amount of time. He did not act like a twelve year old boy. He reminded her so much of their father. He was so calm, so collected. It would be naive to believe they could simply go on as they used to. "Thank you for the effort you put into it."

"You are quite welcome." Ciel spoke, his fingers laced together, his head rested on them as a smirk formed on his lips. "And Mey-Rin, will she do as a handmaiden?"

"I believe so. She was very helpful and quite kind." The woman answered honestly. She honestly looked forward to having Mey-Rin as her handmaiden. If nothing else they could laugh about their shared clumsiness. An authentic smile formed began to form on her lips. Ciel watched her closely. He was glad, at least his maid had made a good impression on his sister. At the moment she looked happy though a dark, cloudy storm rested beneath those icy blue eyes. The pain of losing Madam Red, was still there. He doubted there was much he could to take that away. Still, he would try.

"Christine, I know today did not go as well as we had both hoped. Still, I am glad you are here." Christine's eyes brightened a touch. Her lips spread wider into a joyful smile. Perhaps, getting to know her brother better was worth the pain being back in these halls caused her. While they could never return to the way things were, maybe they could form a new alliance.

 **~Early The Next Morning~**

 _Clang...clank...clang...clank..._

 _'What is that dreadful noise?'_ Sebastian thought as he made his way down the hall to the kitchen. Had Baldroy woken up early and now attempting to make the mourning meal? Or had another rat made it's way into the kitchen? Either way he would deal with it before the kitchen ended up burnt to a crisp or infested. In his hand was a candle stick with several candles brightly lit. In the distance, he could see another candle light flickering. _'Well, it's definitely not a rat.'_

He continued down the hall until he came to the kitchen door. Inside he could hear more clanging as well as soft footsteps. He turned as a soft sob escaped the figure's lips. A hand was raised as it gently wiped the tears of grief away. He watched as the figure set some metal pans on the counter before it turned and caught sight of him. A small spooked screech filled the air as the woman took a step back away from him. Sebastian held the candles further up to see the wide, frightened eyes of a noble woman.

"Lady Christine?" Sebastian questioned surprised. What was she doing up this early in the morning? Why was she in the kitchen? Her face was tear-stained so he quickly started to look her over. If she was hurt, his master would not be pleased. Once he was sure she was unharmed he began to speak again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright? Was there something you needed?"

"I'm fine." Christine slightly shook her head. Her tears had stopped. She would not cry, at least not in front of another person. "I apologize. This is not the way a Lady should present herself. Nor did I did not mean to wake you."

"That is not a problem, my Lady. I'm always up at this hour to tend to the manor's needs. I must say I did not expect to see you awake. If I may ask, what are you doing in here and so early?" He inquired. There had to be a reason she was there. He had been ordered to take care of whatever she would need. "Is there something awry in your room? Did you need some assistance with something?"

"No, nothing like that. When I lived with Madam Red, Grell was our butler...sometimes I'd make our meals if I didn't feel like eating burnt food." Christine explained as the butler nodded. Her thoughts turned, now that it was all over she found she missed Grell's horribly burnt toast. Damn,she hated how sentimental she could be. Especially over something so pointless. "I guess this has just become a futile habit."

"Understood, however, I am a very capable butler." Sebastian gave her a soft smile and bowed slightly to her. Grell was certainly useless as a butler, he could understand her actions. Even so, he couldn't have a noble woman taking over his job. If he did, well, what kind of butler would he be? "You need not worry about preparing meals while you dwell in the Phantomhive manor. Everything shall be up to your brother's high standards." Christine gave him a nod.

"Then I shall leave this to you." She gestured to the counter before she slowly made her way towards the door. No matter how hard she tried to fight it something just felt off. It all came back to her aunt's death. Her thoughts gathered in a cloud and she was unable to separate them. She had hoped baking something would ease the tension she felt. However, that obviously would not be happening.

"Shall I bring some tea or warm milk up to your room?" Sebastian asked. She still looked a little distressed. There had to be something he could do to calm her nerves.

"No thank you." Christine lightly shook her head. She continued to walk before she stopped and looked back to him. "Sebastian, do you think it would be possible...?" Her voice trailed off, her eyes were glued to the ground. She wasn't sure how to ask this particular question. Of course, she was the one of noble blood. It did not matter what the butler would think of her request. Damn, her and her insecurities.

"Possible?" Sebastian questioned, if she needed something, he would gladly get it for her. He doubted there was anything she could need that would cause him much trouble.

"Would it be possible to get a copy of Aunt An's official autopsy report?" Christine asked quietly, her eyes raised up to meet his. She wasn't sure why this topic made her nervous. It had to be a common request for those who had suddenly lost a family member. Sebastian watched her a moment, surprised by her request. What would make her want that? Could she not simply leave this matter alone?

"I will see what I can do." The black haired man told her. It would be easy enough to get hold of that parchment, still, he would not do so unless his master wished her to have it. She thanked him once more and left the kitchen.

Sebastian stood there a moment, it was a strange request, or at least not one he had expected. He thought for a moment before he turned back to the kitchen. The sun's red and orange morning rays were beginning to peak through the windows. Now was not the time to worry over Lady's Christine's request. He would make an extra special breakfast for her first morning back at the manor. Perhaps that would calm her anxious mind.

Once breakfast was in the oven, the demon took a bowl of milk outside. He only stood there a moment when a black and white cat approached him. She meowed happily up at him as he set the milk on the ground. His hand reached out and gently petted the soft creature.

"Good kitty." Sebastian praised. A smile rested on his face as the cat joyfully lapped up the milk. Once the cute little fuzzball had finished, the butler stood and went to make his way back inside. It was then he noticed Christine. She was sitting by the water fountain, her back was turned to him while her hand gently swished around the water. Sebastian paused for a moment as he curiously watched her. What was that girl up to?

...

"She was in the kitchen crying?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian poured his tea. The boy's legs hung over the bed as thoughts began to form in his mind. She hadn't been there a full twenty-four hours yet and already she was trying to fill her time with mundane tasks, unsuited for a lady. How typical of Christine.

"Yes sir, then I found her by the fountain not an hour later. She was not crying but was deep in thought." Sebastian reported. His red eyes glanced to the young boy. In all honesty, Lady Christine meant very little to the demon. Hers was not the soul he desired, nor did he have a contract with her. Still, the master seemed to care for his older sister. She was obviously distressed earlier. As Ciel's faithful servant, he would alert his master of any potential problems.

Meanwhile, Ciel sat in thought. It had to be about Madam Red, that's why Christine was crying. He realized her whole world had been turned upside down. Of course, it would take time for her to overcome whatever useless emotions she was feeling.

"She's still in mourning." Ciel acknowledged. "There isn't much we can do about that."

"True. There is something else sir, she asked if it were possible to obtain a copy of Madam Red's autopsy report." Sebastian mentioned. Ciel paused for a moment but then gently lifted the tea cup to his lips. "Do you think she suspects fowl play?"

"She's a Phantomhive." Ciel responded without worry. "It's in her blood to suspect such things. It doesn't matter, get her a copy of the report. Perhaps it will ease her mind." His thoughts turned back to their childhood. There had to be something that would make her smile. Something that would get her mind off of this. It could sully the Phantomhive name he couldn't do something that would revive the life in those sorrow-filled eyes. Yet nothing in particular came to mind. "Sebastian, keep an eye on Christine. Find out her likes and interests. There has to be something we can do to cheer her up."

"Of course, sir."

 **~2 weeks later~**

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast Sebastian." Christine thanked the butler as she stood from the table. Ciel stood as well. Thus had become their daily routine. They would have their meals and afternoon tea together. Aside from that, Ciel and Christine did not speak to one another often. Not that Ciel did not wish to spend more time with his sister, he was simply busy with the company and with whatever requests the Queen had for him.

The more time Christine spent with Mey-Rin, the more she liked her. She was clumsy sure but there was a genuine care there that was a rare trait to find in household staff. She found Baldroy amusing and Finny very sweet. Though, she didn't see them as often as she saw Mey-Rin. Sebastian would often check on her, bringing her tea and an occasional snack. He kept a close eye on her, though she didn't realize it. Tutors would come and go so there was no friend making there. Often, she would spend her days in the library or in them music room.

Life here was so different than with Madam Red. How she missed her aunt's carefree personality. Everything here was so proper while her aunt's house was always full of life. Christine found her brother's home to be quite lonely, though she would never say such things. The shadows that often would appear out of the corner of her eye didn't help much either. Today appeared to be another day of silence, another day of...Suddenly the door burst open.

"AHHHH, Christine! There you are." They suddenly heard a man's booming voice. Ciel, Sebastian and Christine turned to see a man with hair as bright as the sun enter the room. His eyes were lavender while his clothes were white, elegant and high fashioned. A wide smile rested on his lips, while his eyes never left hers. "How are you my sweet little meadowlark?"

"Aleister?" Christine questioned. Her eyes widened slightly as the golden haired man dramatically grabbed her hand softly placed a kiss on it. He bowed before glanced up at her and again offered her a smile. She nodded politely to him. _'That took a little longer than expected.'_ She thought.

"Lord Druitt?" Ciel questioned, his eye twitched slightly. What was this pompous creep doing here? Why was he looking for Christine? However, his comment went without acknowledgment as his sister and Lord Druitt continued to converse.

"I have missed you, little bird." The Viscount straightened his back and gently touched her nose with his pointer finger. "Why did you not tell me you were moving? I would have come to see you much sooner." That was precisely why she hadn't sent him word that she was moving. She had wanted to settle in before he bombarded her and her brother. Still, he had managed to find her quite quickly, like she knew he would. Perhaps today wouldn't be so quiet after all. A soft smile formed on her lips.

"My apologies. I've been distracted more than usual the last few weeks. I hadn't thought to send you a telegram." She stated with a shrug. "Still, you have found me. May I inquire why you've come here?"

"To see you, my dearest meadowlark. It's been quite sometime since our last meeting." Lord Druitt reminded her. Playfully, his arm wrapped around her waist and he took a step closer to her. His other hand gently caressed her cheek. "I invited you to come to my last party but per usual you were not in attendance."

"I was far to busy to attend." She responded. It was then she remembered something about that particular party. "I believed you had been arrested at your most recent party. For human trafficking, wasn't it? Why aren't you in prison?" Little did she realize Aleister had also made advancements towards her younger brother at that party and almost sold him. Of course, even, Lord Druitt didn't realize that, that little robin had in fact been Ciel Phantomhive.

"A minor setback, I assure you." He brushed it off as nothing. "All has been set right." Her brow raised slightly. Yes, he was the same as ever.

Meanwhile, Ciel glanced between his sister and the theatrical man before her. What the hell was going on? Why did they speak so informally to one another? How could Christine stand to be in the same room with this man, much-less allow him to touch her like that? Was she smitten with him like other women tended to become? She should shutter at the thought of him. Did she not know of his dealings? What he did to women? Ciel observed them a moment more. The more he watched, the clearer it became that Christine was somewhat indifferent to the Viscount. Yet, they spoke and acted as if they were friends. Why? Ciel's eyes turned to Sebastian who looked just as confused. However, his butler stood straight ready for whatever order his master would give him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to know what you're doing in my mansion!" Ciel raised his voice slightly. He grew impatient. He was head of the Phantomhive family and he certainly didn't like anything that he was hearing or seeing. Lord Druitt and Christine turned to him. Their eyes widened slightly as the Viscount released and stepped away from the young woman. He had not realized they had an audience.

"Oh, my apologies young Earl." The Viscount began as he bowed respectfully to the boy. "I am Aleister Chambers, Viscount of Druitt."

"Yes I know who you are." Ciel stated, his patience grew thin. "What are you doing here? Why were you touching my sister?"

"Have you truly forgotten?" Christine questioned, her eyes widened further. Surely he couldn't have forgotten such important information as this. "Just as father affianced you to Elizabeth, he betrothed me to this dazzling man here."

"My darling." Lord Druitt flashed her another one of his dashing smiles. His lavender eyes had a shine to them. "You flatter me."

"I didn't exactly mean that as a compliment." She glanced back to her fiance. Her words were more a matter of fact, than a compliment. While she did find him handsome, she knew of his dealings in the black market. Of his sadistic tendencies and of course the other, more beautiful, women he pursued. Still, they had managed to develop and maintain a friendship, though it was completely unorthodox. It was then a thought hit Christine. Her husband-to-be had graduated from medical school. He was flamboyant yes, but also quite smart. Perhaps he could help her in her quest to discover the true cause of Madam Red's death.

Meanwhile, Ciel's eyes widened. Wait a minute, his sister was engaged to _him?!_ Why hadn't he remembered this union? No! Absolutely not! As head of the Phantomhive family, he wouldn't allow it!

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 _Hi everyone! Thank you so much for checking out this new chapter! I'm sorry it's a little on the short side. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring this story. A special thank you to those who reviewed! I left separate notes for you at the bottom! I hope you all enjoyed this update. I had a lot of fun writing it. I can't wait to get the next chapter out. We'll have lots of fun with Ciel and Lord Druitt in it! And of coures, more Sebastian. I will update as soon as I'm able. If you have a moment and are so inclined, please feel free to leave a review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again!~Lin_

 _ **Bookaholicgurl78:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you loved it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks again!:) _

_**Supernatural Aurora:** Thank you for your review! Black Butler is one of my favorite animes as well. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue too. Thanks again! :) _

_**IzDaSilverWolf:** Thank you for your review and for the compliment. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again!:) _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Curious lavender eyes glanced back and forth between the brother and sister. They were awfully quiet, staring at each other as if a pink elephant had just walked by. While the expressions were somewhat amusing, the Viscount found the situation rather dull. The boy had a beautiful face and he looked somewhat familiar, though Aleister couldn't quite place his finger on it. His gaze turned back towards the sister. She was clearly surprised by her brother's response. He waited a moment more before he decided to put an end to this pointless silence.

"Christine, my darling, I was wondering if we might go over some wedding preparations." Aleister dramatically requested as he offered her his arm and a charming smile, bringing the young woman out of her trance. Her eyes focused on his arm. Her mind processed his words and, though she doubted he wanted to talk about their fated wedding, she began to think through their venue options. It was starting to get cold outside, the gardens and trees were bare. That wouldn't be a particularly comfortable venue to converse in. Her thoughts turned to the different rooms in the mansion. They could talk in the recreation room...no. Aleister had enough games up his sleeves as it was. She didn't need to encourage that side of him. The music room didn't seem appropriate either.

"Of course." Christine answered, after a moment. She, then, turned to the butler who had watched the scene unfold before him. "Sebastian, will you bring some tea and light refreshment to the library? Lord Druitt and I shall speak there."

"Yes, my Lady." The demon bowed his head slightly. His ears and eyes remained sharp and alert. He was sure his master would have an order or two concerning this insignificant situation. Christine, then glanced towards her brother. He had been rather busy these past few weeks, she was sure he had other matters to attend to. Still, he looked a little dazed by her announcement. She found it difficult to read his thoughts.

"Will I see you this evening for dinner?" She questioned, immediately drawing Ciel out from his own spell. He blinked before he nodded.

"Yes, of course." The boy replied, while his thoughts began to scheme through his many options.

"Until dinner then." The noblewoman said before she politely excused herself and the Viscount. Without another word, her arm rested on top of the Viscount's and they made their way out the door.

 _'What the hell was that?!'_ Ciel thought as the door closed behind the couple. That was a sight he could have lived without seeing.

"Sebastian..." The young boy stated just as the demon knew he would. The demon stepped forward, his gaze focused on his master.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel stared after them. He continued to stand for a minute before he slid back into his chair. His first inclination was to immediately dismantle the engagement then and there. However, there were certain procedures to follow, if he did not want to soil the Phantomhive name. His plan needed to be well thought out and handled delicately.

"Show our guest every hospitality the Phantomhive family has to offer." He ordered, as he place his head in his hand. It was not that late into the morning yet found the day to be a headache.

"Surely my Lord can't be welcoming the Viscount into his family." The demon commented, his brow raised slightly amused.

"Of course not." Ciel glared at his pawn. How he could say something so idiotic was beyond him. However, the demon butler simply sent him a mischievous smile.

"Then what...?" He began, though he knew full well what his master was going to say.

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know everything they say to each other." Ciel ordered in haste. He didn't want Christine left alone with that man and his butler would make am excellent and thorough chaperon.

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed before he left to boil some tea for the mistress of the manor and her fiancé.

...

Meanwhile Christine and the Viscount made their way up the grand staircase of the Phantomhive manor. A comfortable silence rested between them and they strolled up the stairs. They were halfway up the stairs when Aleister removed his arm from hers and interlaced his fingers with hers. The young woman glanced down to their hands before her eyes raised to see a flirtatious smile. The Viscount's lavender eyes sparkled down at her teasingly. Her eyes rolled slightly before removing her hand from his. They remained quiet until they reached the top of the stairs and made their way down the long hallway.

"You should save your games for the beauties you pursue when we're not together." Christine suggested now certain they were alone. Her eyes remained on the hallway ahead of them while the Viscount again glanced down to her.

"Ah but the day soon comes when you and I will marry." Aleister reminded her flirtatiously. "What will our life together be, if we don't play our little games? Dull?"

"I would hope not." She replied before another wave of silence hit them. It was strange, despite knowing of his dealings in cults and the black market, Christine was always felt comfortable around Lord Druitt. Even from the time they first met it was like that. She didn't understand why.

"Is it always so quiet here?" The Viscount asked as he followed the young woman down the hall. Their heads turned to one another as their steps continued. "Where are all your servants?"

"Aside from Sebastian, the Phantomhives only employ three servants." Christine answered as they drew closer to the library. "Remember the Phantomhive family is a secretive one. We hire only the most elite of servants." Suddenly they heard a scream and some glass break. _'Mey-Rin, what timing.'_

"Elite indeed." The Viscound chuckled, upon hearing the commotion. "Now about our wedding, everything is going as scheduled. I've made arrangments with the church and have all the help hired. We will hold the reception party in the garden of my estate, of course..."

"Oh, you really did want to talk about the wedding?" She interupted, surprised. They had already decided all wedding preparations were to be handled by Lord Druitt and his servants. Knowing Aleister, he would plan an exquisite wedding and reception. He had a knack for parties that she lacked. He could choose the decor, color scheme, refreshment, wedding cake and wine all without her input. Heck, he could probably choose her wedding dress and she'd end up with something frilly but lovely. That being as it was, Christine hadn't felt the need to involve herself. There had to be another reason he came to see her.

"Of course." Aleister shot her a dashing smile. He was determined to have the most stylish wedding of all time. Regardless of what she told him, why wouldn't she want to be involved in its planning? "Why else would I come here?"

"Why else indeed." She nodded for him to continue as they came upon the door to the library. Aleister held it open, and motioned for young woman to enter first. She thanked him and walked inside.

"For our honeymoon, I thought either a villa in Paris or Italy would be suitable for us." Aleister suggested as he followed Christine inside the room. Once the door was closed behind them he took the chance to look her over more closely. There was something different about his fiancé. She had never been as sociable as he or Madam Red. While she had always been more on the withdrawn side, he had never seen such a clouded look in her eyes. He was far to spirited to allow such a look to remain.

"Yes, they both sound beautiful." Christine replied, barely listening to what he had to say.

"Is there one in particular you would prefer?" He questioned, half betting she would reply with ' _whichever you want_ ' as she normally would.

"Well, I've been to Paris." She commented, to his surprise. He leaned in closer to her. "It's an alluring city, especially when the sun sets. I quite enjoyed it there. I haven't been to Italy yet."

"Shall we go to Italy then?" Aleister suggested quickly. It was rare for her to give him any kind of input. "We could honeymoon in Italy and go to Paris later next year." With that he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies close together. However, Christine quickly removed herself from his arms and walked further into the room.

"I'm amazed you can still be in high spirits and speak of our distant honeymoon after being arrested." She commented before she turned back to him. Her lips pressed together slightly.

"I've already told you, it was nothing more than a simple misunderstanding." He brushed it aside once more as he followed her. Once he reached her, his hand raised and gently brushed against her cheek before he leaned in for a kiss. Christine's hand shot up and blocked their lips from meeting. Aleister paused, his eyes locked on her hand before they turned towards her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about, little bird."

"Then tell me what happened. You're usually so careful." Christine asked, she again stepped away from him, her arms crossed.

"Are you...angry with me?" Aleister asked as his brow raised while an amused smirk formed. He didn't care to answer such pointless questions. All she should concern herself with was the fact that no serious consequences had come about. Still, he did enjoy having her somewhat angry with him. Christine rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly, however a smile did appear on her lips. Only he would enjoy a cross fiancé. His smirk only widened at her response before he sent her a wink. That spunk was what he enjoyed most about her.

"More or less. You promised me you were not going to get caught." She reminded him. A cross look reformed on her face and she turned and made her way towards the window. Her arms still folded.

"I know. Even so, I got out in a timely matter, did I not?" He questioned before his arms wrapped around her from behind. She wasn't nearly as mad at him as she was trying to portray. Her hand once again lifted to prevent his embrace. The Viscount's hands remained slightly raised as she drew away from him. His gaze remained on her before he spoke again, "Why won't you let me hold you? We are engaged to be married. Even if we weren't that is not a crime."

"Only you would get arrested, get out of jail only to appear at your fiancé's home and attempt to seduce her." Christine sighed, her eyes closed in amazement while her head shook slightly. Still, she expected nothing else from him. He was himself.

"Is the seduction working?" Lord Druitt asked, his brow raised. A perverted, hopeful look formed on his face again she shook her head in amazement.

"You know a wise woman would withdraw from her engagement in circumstances such as these. I have no intention of marrying a criminal." She told him somewhat threateningly.

"It would be rather difficult for you to find a husband of nobility then." He answered, unphased by her threat. She would never break off their engagement, he knew that. True, there were other bachelors of noble birth, still they all had their quirks and secrets. Many of them had affairs in the black market darker than what Aleister did. She could do no better than him. "Nor will you find one as handsome as I."

"Nor as charismatic." Christine responded with a smirk. This time she winked at him, letting him know their friendship hadn't completely been severed.

"Very true." Aleister nodded cheerfully but less flamboyant. "I promise you need not worry. I shall not allow such a foolish, inconvenient act to come about again."

"I hope it will not occur again. It is because of that foolish act I had to plan and attend a funeral alone." Christine sharply mentioned. Her patience lessened. Aleister stood there stunned for a moment. That must be why she was acting so callous towards him, he realized. She wasn't necessarily angry about his arrest, it was the fact that she had been left alone. What small amount of guilt he was capable of feeling, slowly crept its way into his heart.

"I understand. I heard about your aunt's death. I know you were very close to her." Lord Druitt spoke, his mood suddenly grew more somber. His lips dropped as a strange, unfamiliar look came to his eyes. This was new, she hadn't seen him like that before. "You're right, as your fiancé, I should have been by your side during such an ordeal. Putting the game aside for a moment, are you... alright?" Her eyes widened, surprised by this act of care. Then a realization hit her.

"That's why you came today, isn't it?" She questioned. "You came to see how I am coping." Her eyes widened slightly as Aleister offered her a slight nod. "I'm fine. You needn't have come."

"Yes, I did. I promise I shall not allow you to face such times alone again." He said, a "once in a life time" serious look came to his eyes. A stunned look appeared on Christine's face as she was reminded why they had managed to become friends. In his strange, own, conceited, unorthodox way, he cared and was there for her.

"I remember my first encounter with Madam Red. She was such a pretty little cardinal, decked out in her crimson attire. Also, it was the day I met you." Aleister's hand lifted, his voice was suddenly animated again, breaking away from the melancholy tone he had used only a moment before. His chin rested between his thumb and pointer finger as he recalled that particular memory. "It was at lovely afternoon tea party. The new spring flowers were in bloom at my estate in London. The birds cheerfully sang their melodious songs in the trees while my guests and I pleasantly conversed under an elegantly decorated gazebo. There was a large, long table full of the finests cakes and wine. The women were dressed in their finest spring gowns. First I met a lovely young canary, her yellow, golden hair..."

"I was there." She reminded him, amused how he could go from serious to enthusiastic in a matter of seconds. "You don't have to paint the whole picture for me."

"Yes, you were there. By far, you were my favorite person to meet that day." He again, flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You ignored me until the very end when everyone else was leaving." Christine made sure to point out, her own memories began to pour into her mind.

"Ah, I did not ignore you." Aleister justified, his finger now pointing towards her. "I merely didn't see you, there's a difference. Second I met with a sweet little humming bird. Her warm brown eyes were... "

"I trust there's a reason you're bringing all this up?" She questioned, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Yes there was a point to it, though I can't seem to recall what it was." Again the flamboyant man's chin rested between his pointer finger and thumb as he tried to remember why he had brought that occasion up.

Meanwhile Christine's hand lifted to her forehead, how he managed to both amuse and annoy her. A soft chuckle left her lips as they twitched upwards into a smile. Her blue eyes lifted to meet his lavender ones. His usual seductive smile was replaced by a soft, genuine one. There was light in her eyes again, he noticed. The dullness was gone, at least for now. His arms lifted, motioning her to him. Christine took a few steps forward until she felt his arms wrap around her, her arms lifted as she engaged in the hug. The Viscount's smile widened, pleased he had won her over. Still, he couldn't help but notice something was bothering her.

"Are you sure you're alright, dearest meadowlark?" He whispered as she drew slightly away from him and their eyes met.

"Of course." She answered, the dull, sadness had returned to her eyes as quickly as it left, he noted. All was not as well as she would have him believe. To his surprised, she rested her head against his chest, her arms pulled him closer.

"Have you forgotten that I have known you well enough to know when you are lying? Tell me what troubles you, my dear little bird." Aleister asked as his head rested on top of hers and all remained quiet for a moment. Inwardly she debated on what to tell him.

"Living in this place, is like living in a tomb, Aleister." She confessed to him as she turned and removed herself from his arms. Even, if he didn't understand, she trusted him to care. That was enough. "Every day is the same. This place...is so lifeless. It feels like I'm living alongside the phantoms of the past. It's so quiet ...so lonely." Aleister remained quiet as he processed what she was telling him. There had to be a way he cold fix this problem for her. Then his eyes widened and he jumped as if he had been hit by a bolt of lightening. He had the perfect solution.

"I've got it!" He belted as an idea struck him rapidly gaining her attention, "If you find your current lodgings dissatisfying, we can always move up our wedding. Once we've wed you can live with me at my estate. There, I can guarantee your time will be spent in much more...pleasurable ways." He winked while she stood there astounded by his boldness.

"You know we can't do that." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"If we move up the wedding now, it'll start rumors. Rumors that could defile both our family names." She reminded him. His devilish yet angelic smile appeared as he winked at her a second time.

"Now, now, you need not worry about that. I'm me, I'll protect you." He attempted to reassure her.

"It's because you're, you we will not move up our wedding." Christine shook her head. "We shall marry the day after my eighteenth birthday, as we have always planned." His head nodded, he already knew she would say that. He took a step towards her and extended his hand.

"You're as fickle as ever, my meadowlark." The Viscount commented before he ran his fingers through the curl in her hair. His arms then wrapped around her once again. "You complain and desire change yet when I provide the means for that change you insist on doing nothing."

"I'm not fickle. I'm practical." She replied as she leaned against him. Her head rested in the crook of his neck before he relaxed his on top of hers. They stared out the window at the leafless trees that rested outside. The winter would soon be here and snow would cover the grounds of her brother's home. It was then she was reminded of something. "Aleister, may I ask something of you?"

"Anything for my bride-to-be." He exclaimed as she again removed herself from his arms. It was a rare occurrence that she ask him for anything. Curiosity quickly filled him.

"Wait here a moment?" Christine asked, once he nodded she made her way out of the door and towards her room. Once in her room she gathered Madam Red's autopsy report. _'Aleister will know what to make of this.'_ She thought as she made her way back towards the library.

"Ah Christine." The Viscounted welcomed her as she entered the room once again. Only now Aleister was sitting at the table, a fresh up of tea was in his hand, while an empty cup waited across from him. Sebastian, stood to the side of the table, a hot kettle in the dark butler's hand, ready to serve her fresh tea. "Your butler has graced us with a most delightful tea. Please sit and share some with me."

Christine took the seat across from him, she set the document in her lap as Sebastian poured a sweet aromatic tea into her china cup. She thanked the butler before she joined the dramatic man in taking a sip of the tea. Sebastian stepped back. He remained in the room, though he seemed to blend into the background. Truth be told he had heard most of what the two had said to one another before he entered the room. They seemed surprisingly close each other. His ears were sharp as he listened to the couple's conversation.

"Now, Christine, tell me what it was you wanted to show me?" Aleister asked as he placed his cup back on it's matching saucer.

"Ah, yes of course." Christine stumbled as she lifted the papers from her lap. Her arms extended as she handed them to the man in front of her. "I was hoping you would take a look at this for me."

"What is it?" Druitt questioned as he took the document from her and began to read through it. It wasn't long before he realized it was a medical document.

"It's Madam Red's autopsy report." She answered. His eyes darted from the parchment up to her.

"What are you doing with this?" Aleister inquired, unsure what she wanted him to do. She was not a medical professional, what reason did she have to be in possession of this kind of document? What was she up to?

"I requested it to better understand the cause of my aunt's death." Christine explained as the man skimmed through the pages. "I have no grounds to assume this but I just don't believe she died of natural causes as is stated here. I wanted to ask you to read through it and tell me what you think." Druitt paused upon hearing her words. He set the papers down and brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"No. You have no business getting into affairs such as this." Aleister firmly disapproved. If murder was involved in her aunt's death and the undertaker didn't cite it, there had to be a dark reason behind it. He did not want her to meddle then end up like Madam Red.

"Please Aleister." Christine's voice and eyes pleaded with him. "All I ask is that you read through the document and tell me what you think. I just want to know the truth." Her hand extended and grabbed his. Her fingers wrapped around his in hopes it would help her cause. Aleister looked from their hands, to his fiancé's face then to the document. He thought a moment before he let out a sigh.

"Very well, my dear meadowlark." The Viscount began before a mischievous look came to his eyes and he leaned in towards her, "I will do as you ask on the condition that you allow me to escort you to a public event where you will wear a fine gown, both of my choosing."

...

The day seemed to fly by quickly for Christine. However, it was not so for Ciel. Nothing irked the young earl more than knowing his sister was with that, that...ugh. On top of that Sebastian had not yet made his report on what the two did together when they were alone. The evening fell upon the manor, Ciel was ready and waiting in the dinning room, anxious to hear how his sister's day had gone. Surely she would be just as disgusted and reviled as he. He waited only a few minutes before the young woman entered the room.

"Good evening, brother." She greeted with a nod.

"Good evening. Is that moronic man gone?" Ciel rapidly asked as Christine joined him at the table.

"Aleister?" She questioned before she nodded. "Yes, he's gone. I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did. It's not in his nature to remain focused on one woman for so long." A soft smile appeared on her lips as she thought of his parting words to her. She shook her head, now was not the time to think of that.

"Good." Ciel relaxed into his chair. She was no longer alone with that pompous creep nor was he in the young Earl's manor...he could be at ease and speak freely to his sister as Sebastian served them their nightly meal. "I trust tea in the library went well?"

"Yes of course." Christine nodded as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"How was your visit with the Viscount?" The young boy inquired, before inserting his fork of food into his mouth.

"As well as can be expected from Aleister." Christine replied, it was actually better than she had expected but she did not need to tell her brother that.

"I see. He seemed as dramatic as ever." He noted.

"Of course."

"Still, you need not worry." Ciel commented before he took a sip of his drink. "Everything will be taken care of. I shall quickly sever your engagement and..."

"You will do no such thing." Christine rapidly interrupted. Silence again filled the room as the brother and sister stared at each other once again. The Earl's eyes widened, in shock and surprise. What did she just say?

"Pardon?" He questioned. Surely, she didn't say what he had thought he heard.

"I know you are head of the family, however I must request that you not end my engagement to Lord Druitt." The icy-eyed woman spoke. Sebastian blended into the background. After hearing the conversation between the girl and the Viscount this didn't surprise him. However, it had clearly stunned his young master.

"What...wait..you mean you want to marry that creep?" Ciel exclaimed, this hadn't gone at all how he thought it would. Never in his life did he picture a person he shared blood with, to want to marry a man such as Lord Druitt.

"If I must marry, yes. I want to marry _him._ " Christine answered, much to her younger brother's bewilderment. Another cloud of silence formed between the two an awkwardness fell in the air like raindrops.

"Do you think you're in love him?" Ciel questioned, unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Love? Love is for daydreamers." Christine told him honestly. "Marriage is a means to an end, Ciel. It's a partnership, nothing more. I have prepared myself for a life with Aleister. It was also our father's wish that he be my husband."

"You realize this man, your husband-to-be, was just arrested for human trafficking? He's a sadist. He will not make a suitable husband nor a decent father. I can't allow my only sister to marry a man like that." Ciel attempted to reason with her.

"They're all sadists, Ciel." She was quick to remind the young earl. "It's not just Aleister, it's all the Lords. They all have their secrets. As head Phantomhive, you know this. There are fouler men out there than Aleister. It would be difficult to do better."

A long pause followed as Ciel gathered his thoughts. This wasn't going nearly as well as he thought it would. He expected her to be glad to be rid of this engagement. He had not planned on her wanting to marry that high fashioned, pompous...ugh. Surely there was someone more suitable for her. His throughts drifted slightly. Had they truly drifted so far apart? Ciel let out a slightly iratated sigh. The Earl was then brought out of his thoughts when Christine began to speak once more.

"Ciel, I know you are the head of our family now." Christine began calmly but firmly. "In the end it is your decision but as I am the one who has to live with what you decide, please be mindful of my wishes. Aleister is not, by any means, a perfect man however, out of the other Lords, he is the one I prefer. He's also the man our father chose to betroth me to. Please, think carefully about this before you reach your conclusion." An awkward silence filled the room once more. Neither brother nor sister spoke to each other for the rest of the evening.

"Well that was...unexpected to say the least." Sebastian commented once Christine had left the dining room and he knew they were alone. He turned back to the agitated boy, ready to give his report and accept his orders.

"Indeed." Ciel nodded. He sunk further into his chair, his head rested in the palm of his hand. His thoughts quickly raced while his head ached. He had no intention in allowing Christine to marry the Viscount Druitt. The fact that she wanted to marry him was disturbing and something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Why? Why was she making it harder than it needed to be?

"Sebastian,"' he began, catching the midnight haired demon's attention. The tall, pale man stood straight, knowing what was coming. "Give me your report. What exactly is going on between the Viscount and my sister?"

...

Sebastian prepared the morning meal and placed it swiftly in the oven. As he did every morning, he filled a bowl with milk and went outside to give to his feline friends. He had just taken a step outside when saw a familiar sight.

"There she is again." Sebastian commented as he noticed the woman while she sat on the fountain. He couldn't say he was exactly surprised. She was out here more often than not this time of day. He watched her a moment while he debated on his next move. In order to fulfill his master's orders he needed to gain Christine's trust. That shouldn't be particularly difficult. Still, the girl was rather insistent on marrying the Viscount only the day prior. He could seduce her easy enough though he was sure his master would prefer him not to use that particular method. He shook his head as the thoughts of seducing her left him. No, gaining a friendship with the girl would be more beneficial in this situation. He remained in his thoughts a moment more before an idea came to him and he made his way back into the manor.

Meanwhile, Christine sat in her thoughts. Her conversation with Ciel the night before bothered her. Why couldn't she have remained calm and collected like her brother always did? Seriously, he was younger than her. When did he learn to be so serious and protective? Still, she could understand his concern. She let out a sigh and a small cloud left her lips. It was getting colder, soon it would be too cold to be out here in the mornings. Her thoughts then turned to Aleister and a smile appeared.

"You will catch your death, if you continue to come out here like this." A man's voice lectured as she felt something soft being placed around her shoulders. Her head jolted up to see Sebastian's familiar face. Once the shawl was secured around her shoulders he turned from her and walked towards a cart with a teacup and kettle, resting safely on top.

"Sebastian?" Christine questioned as the butler began to pour some of the hot liquid into a cup. Delicately, the demon lifted the tea cup and saucer before he walked over to her.

"I saw you out here and thought you may need a shawl and a warm cup of tea." He commented as he gracefully handed the drink to her.

"Thank you." She said in an appreciative tone. She hadn't realized how cold she was until he had placed the cloth around her.

"Of course, my Lady." Sebastian bowed slightly to her before he turned back towards the cart. "Breakfast will be ready shortly. I will fetch you when it is done." He called as his hand took the handle of the cart. He went to walk back to the manor but only managed to take a few steps before she began to talk to him.

"Do you think as he does?." Christine caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met. "After hearing my conversation with Ciel yesterday, do you think I'm crazy to marry the Viscount?"

"It is not well for a butler to think ill of his mistress." The demon replied before he turned back towards her. He could sense her insecurity grow. This would be quite a simple task indeed.

"Still you must think I'm a fool for my words yesterday." She assumed before she took another sip of the hot liquid.

"I am merely a servant in your household, my lady." Sebastian politely reminded her. "My opinions should not concern you."

"That is true." She nodded slightly. In truth it was not the butler's thoughts she cared about. "Still, I imagine your thoughts are close to what Ciel's must be. You seem very bonded to one another. You both think I'm naive, that I don't I know what Aleister is and what he does to women behind closed doors. The truth is, I know exactly what he is and what he does."

"Then why choose him for a husband?" The pale, crimson-eyed man questioned. He knew Christine and the Viscount were close, however he did not how that came to be. How did someone as reserved as Christine come to care for and trust the Viscount, a man whose personality was the exact opposite of hers?

"I did not choose him, my father did. Besides we're friends." She shrugged her shoulders slightly before she held the shawl closer to her. "I know him better than I know any of the other nobles. While he is flamboyant, I know what to expect from him. He's never hidden nor denied his ambitions from me."

"How did you two become friends?" The butler inquired as he sat next to her on the fountain. She eyed him strangely for a moment. She hadn't expected the butler to simply put his duties aside to talk with her. Still, he seemed interested and it was the most personalized conversation she had, had since arriving at the mansion. Her thoughts drifted back to the day she met her affianced. It was a silly thing that brought them together in friendship, almost childlike and foolish. Suddenly she shook her head.

"Nevermind that." Christine's face grew somber, she handed the dark haired butler the china cup before she stood from the edge of the fountain. "Thank you for the shawl and tea." With that she walked away from him, still clearly in her thoughts. Sebastian watched her a moment, his mind contemplating his next move. Soon, she would not even think twice about the Viscount. He would do as his master commanded.

 **-Author's Note-**

 _Hello everyone! Thank you so much for joining me for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait (I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated!) but I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for how long it's been. A huge thank you for everyone who has followed/favorited my story. Thank you for being so patient. I will do better at updating more regularly. A special thanks goes to those who reviewed, I left a little note for each of you at the end of this note. ^_^_

 _There was quite a bit more Druitt in this chapter than I had originally planned, hopefully I didn't make him too OOC. He's an interesting character to write about and it was a little challenging. Thanks again for checking out my story and for being patient with me. Again, I'll try to update more regularly. If you have a moment and are so inclined, please feel free to leave a reivew! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks again!-Lin_

 _ **DragonsCresent13-** Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far and hope you enjoyed this latest update. Thanks again! :)_

 _ **IzDaSilverWolf** \- Thank you so much for the review! I agree throwing Lord Druitt into the mix does make things more interesting. He's a challenging but fun character to write about. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for the review! :) _

_**Guest-** Thank you for the review! I hope you loved this chapter as much as the previous chapters! It was fun to write. Thanks again! :) _

_**DoodleBish** \- Thank you for the review! I hope you have enjoyed this newest chapter! Thanks again for your review! :) _


End file.
